


Bonds Unbroken

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick receives a package</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> based on my all time favourite episode "Gum Drop"

Nick smiled when he saw the package. He didn't need to see the return address label, he knew by the handwriting who it was from. Opening the box he pulled out a small album of photos. Flipping through the pages he saw her swim photos, play photos, and photos with her friends. There was a DVD of a Discovery Channel show he'd talked about missing and wanting to see. Under the DVD was a gold medal on a red, white and blue ribbon with a note stating, 'my first.' The meaning and implication behind those two words almost brought him to tears. At the bottom of the box was a letter and a packet of bubble gum. It was the gum that did bring a tear to his eyes as did the note she'd attached, "so you'll always find me, see you soon."

He'd seen her when ever he could get away and go see her but this was the first time her guardians were allowing her to come and spend part of her winter break with him.

"Whose the box from," Sara asked when she saw him with the contents spread across the table.

"Cassie," he answered not looking bothering to look up as he packed her gifts away, pulling one photo out and tucking it into his wallet.


End file.
